


The sickness called love

by Sashaya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunk Shepard is an adorable Shepard, F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance, Shepard and Ashley are friends, Shepard's name is Cerys, The Author thinks she's funny, Wrex is a troll, but we love him, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him, she really does. Even if he got infected with Kaidan's stupidity...</p><p>Inspired by this piece of art: http://mrasayf.tumblr.com/post/116635066203/fyeahfemshep-altmaled-sorry-i-cant-hear-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sickness called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Beta-ed by my favorite sweetheart, Nehelena!
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _Characters belong to Bioware. Plot is mine._

Cerys doesn’t know what happened but something did – had to because suddenly Garrus started avoiding her, pressing soft, short kisses to her temple in the morning and running off to… somewhere. 

Shepard knows her ship like the back of her hand, she knows every hole where Wrex hides whenever he feels too nostalgic (and not inhuman at all). She can walk with her eyes closed and she will get where she wants to. 

Still, she can’t find her boyfriend. 

Sure, she’s not actively looking but it’s abnormal not bumping into him by accident. 

(It’s strange not pull him in the closest dark space and remind him how much she loves him.)

She’s bitter, she knows. Joker already pointed it to her, while laughing about certain turian not getting laid.

(She might have teased him back about certain quarian and pilot tying the knot finally. Joker’s red, flushed with embarrassment face made Cerys’ day a bit better.)

She decides to (sulk) be productive and moves to the fire range, where Wrex welcomes her with a judging look. She hates him (sometimes).

Cerys ignored him and pretends it’s his smirking face she’s shooting at. She can feel his amusement and it irks her. 

“Ugh… Shepard?” Joker’s voice, clear as he’s standing right beside her, pours from the speakers. “You should… you should go to your quarters. And… Just to make sure – I have nothing to do with this”

Cerys looks at Wrex, puzzled but the krogan just shrugs and says nothing. The annoying smirk is still on his face and Cerys leaves, murmuring under her breath about annoying friends. 

She stops before her door, when she hears strange, unfamiliar music. The words sound a bit like what she heard as a street kid, back on Earth. 

It’s a very… catchy tune, cheerful and energetic. 

Shepard is careful about what she’s going to find, considering it is something that Kaidan listens to.

She doesn’t back down (she’s a hero, she fought with geths, for fuck sake) and enters. She regrets it immediately. 

Garrus and Kaidan are… dancing. Kind of. They’re moving exactly to the music, completely in sync with each other and exclaiming: “oppa gangnam style” every other beat.  
She stares and stares. And leaves without a word.

Cerys can gear something (someone) falling and Kaidan’s laugher. 

She’s too sober for this. 

*

Ashley’s always a good drinking companion – always with a stash of booze and ability to keep up. 

She’s also Kaidan’s girlfriend and she laughs when Shepard mumbles into her beer.

“… ‘s it catch-able?” Shepard slurs after too many drinks. 

Ashley laughs and laughs and it looks she’s even more drunk then Shepard. 

“Go to him” Ashley says finally, calming down long enough to reveal her completely sober self. Shepard looks at her, displeased. “Knowing Kai, they both thought that’d be romantic. He’s probably crushed now” Ashley finished her beer and hails Cerys up.

“Fine” Shepard grumbles. 

Cerys doesn’t sway as she walks but… well, she’s easily distracted. 

(Even in her drunk state, she knows Joker and Wrex are making holovids of her.

She promises revenge and winces when Wrex laughs. That bastard.)

Garrus’ in the room, luckily with no Kaidan in sight. He’s sitting on the bed and looks up hopefully when Cerys walks in. 

“Shepard, I…” he starts, when suddenly there’s his girlfriend in his arms. 

“Hush” she tells him and kisses his cheek, missing his lips completely. “I love you”

“I love you too” Garrys says softly but Shepard doesn’t seem to hear him.

“I love you even you caught stupid from Kaidan” she says seriously and Garrus groans. 

He shouldn’t have listened to Kaidan. He should have known not to listen to that particular human.

Shepard kisses him again (this time hitting her mark perfectly) and – before he can understand what’s happening – she pushes him onto the bed and crawls over him.

Cerys lays down on him, deliberately trying to be as heavy as possible so he won’t be able to escape (she weights as much as a feather to turian but Garrus won’t tell her that) and presses her cheek to his chest.

They’re fully dressed and it should be uncomfortable for the both of them but she doesn’t care, when she says:

“Hush. Sleepin’ time” and falls asleep immediately. 

Garrus chuckles and kisses her head, taking in her scent (now covered with the stench of beer and it makes Garrus’ frown). He falls asleep not long after her.

(When Garrus wakes up, Cerys will be running along the ship, trying to kill both Kaidan and Wrex, who’ll claim to have a very interesting holopicks from last night. 

Joker will send Garrus most of them. 

Garrus will laugh and laugh until Cerys will stand before him, her face promising long and painful death.

He’ll kiss her long and deep and remind how much he loves her.

It’ll be a good post-anniversary day.)


End file.
